Damian's Cat
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Damian gets a new cat they may be part demon. Completely Crack!
1. Chapter 1

Damian Wayne has only been scared a handful of times in his life. When he fought the Hetric, or when his grandfather had ninja's invade Gotham. Now was also one of the times he was… scared. He held up his hand, as he tried to take off his shirt to wrap it around his profusely bleeding hand.

Where was backup? Damian had called for help and even pressed his emergency button for the first time in his life. He leaned back in his closet. Out of the slats he could see **IT** **.**

All of this could have been avoided if he had just told Selena, 'no'.

It had all started when Damian ran into her on patrol carrying a large black and copper toned tom cat. One of his ears was completely gone the other had a chunk missing. His nose was scarred and he had tuffs of fur that was gone. Damian immediately liked the cat, he could tell he was a fighter.

Selena sauntered to him, "Robin, I found this cat seeing that my apartment won't hold any more I was hoping you could take of him."

Damian picked up the cat from Selena. "I will do my best. Does he have a name?" Damian didn't notice that Selena's gloves were different than the ones she usually wore. The gloves she was wearing now almost looked like leather gloves that bird trainers used.

"I've been calling him Dashiell, but you can change it. I really have to go." Damian looked up from the cat and saw Catwoman had already faded into the night.

"You look like a Dash. You'll get along with Alfred, Batcow, and Titus." The cat seemed drugged and didn't stir from his sleep. That night Damian crawled in bed with Titus and Alfred, his new cat was still sound asleep in a basket the Alfred Pennyworth provided.

In the middle of the night Damian woke up to see a pair of soulless, glowing, yellow eyes staring at him. He fell out of bed and reached for his katana.

"Mrroaw." Dash yowled as he followed Damian.

Damian realized that it was Dash he set the katana down. He crawled back in bed and all through the night he could have sworn he saw Dash watching at him. That morning he did he exercise routine Dash flicked his tail back and forth as Damian watched his cat. When Damian looked away for a second Dash was gone. Damian continued his exercises.

Until he heard a scream.

Dick was screaming in pain somewhere in the manor. Damian was on high alert running to where the sound was coming from. He stopped short when he saw Dick kicking and flailing his leg screaming, "Get it off me!" Dash was clinging to Dick's leg with claws, teeth and something that rebelled against physics.

Damian leaped to aid Dick. He grabbed the cat and after struggling with it for minutes, Dash let go. The cat seemed to smirk as he looked at the two brothers. He growled at them and disappeared in the manor.

Dick hoped that Dash had run away to the streets of Gotham.

That was a wasted hope.

Jason had come by the cave after getting shot with an armor piercing round for Alfred to patch him up. Jason was half unconscious when he saw the ugliest cat he'd ever seen licking up his blood off the floor.

Alfred walked in then and when he saw the cat he reacted violently, by trying to stab the cat with a syringe full of donkey tranquilizer dart. The fight between Alfred and Dash was long and brutal, to say the very least. British Special Forces verses the best street fighter in Gotham, weighing in at a one hundred and forty pounds Alfred the Butler, verses nine pound two ounces, Dash the Destroyer.

Alfred's arm needed stiches from his palm to his elbow, along with ten stiches on his face. Alfred had to be talked down from shooting Dash with his shotgun that he kept Alfred kept insisting over and over that, "That cat's a demon. He needs to die before he kills one of us."

Dash escaped relatively unscathed.

Jason, who watched the whole bloody battle couldn't believe it. He vowed not to return to the manor unless the cat was gone. He left soon after getting his shoulder patched up.

Bruce had been gone the week that Dash had cursed the manor with his presence. He was greeted first by the sight of the cat in his chair at the table. He picked that cat and tried to get it to move.

Everyone in the manor knew Bruce was home early when they heard him screaming. The cat almost bit his thumb off.

Completely off.

Damian ran to his father with a blow dart gun armed and ready for anything the cat could come after him with. The cat was prepared and chased Damian. Dash leaped on the stair banister and latched on to Damian's arm his fingers and hand started bleeding. He managed to shake the cat off and lock himself in his closet.

He called for help and pressed the emergency button. He pulled off his shirt and tried to slow the bleeding. He peeked out the slat to see Dash staring back at him.

Half an hour later Damian was rescued by Dick. Dash leaped out the window of the manor. Dick picked up Damian and brought him to the med bay in the Batcave. Alfred finished stitching him up just as Tim walked in.

"Hey, Bruce told me I could find you here. I have some bad news." Tim looked guilt-ridden and apologetic he continued, "I ran over your new cat. I'm sorry, he leapt in front of my tires. There wasn't anything I could do."

Tim looked at both Alfred and Damian, there expressions ranged from excited and pain filled. "What happened to you all? Bruce's hand is all bandaged, Alfred even has stiches and Damian, that's the roughest I've ever seen you. When I told Bruce I accidently killed the cat he hugged me."

Alfred walked over and hugged Tim. "You have rid the world of a menace, Master Timothy."

Damian looked relieved and said, "Dash did it all. He beat Alfred in a fight, he almost bit off Fathers thumb, and my hands going to be useless for at least a month." Damian sighed, "That cat was evil. I hate to admit it, but Drake you did the world a favor."

Tim sat for a second and began to wonder if Damian had just said a cat was evil and he was right in the same sentence.

 **AN**

 **I, in no way support animal abuse. This is just a crazy story.**

 **Review what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alfred the cat is a girl?!" Damian exclaimed as he saw Alfred curled up in his closet. With kittens, not any kittens, kittens that looked exactly like the demon cat that Tim killed not a month ago. Alfred the cat was supposed to be fixed. This was both terrible and great at the same time Damian loved kittens, but _the demon cat sired them_ Damian sighed as he went to find Pennyworth. He was on a short mission that turned into two weeks away from the manor and this happened Alfred the cat was a mother and he had demon kittens from an unworthy sire.

Damian walked into the cave where he found Pennyworth bringing a tray down to his Father and Nightwing.

"Tt, Pennyworth did you know about the kittens?" Damian asked in almost scared way. Four little monsters were nursing in his room their father… Damian shuddered at the thought of Dash, who might have been evil incarnate.

"Yes, I noticed she was pregnant, is there something wrong with her? Are the kittens quite alright?" Alfred asked.

"What Alfred the cat is a girl?" Dick asked surprised.

"Yes, females are the only animals able to reproduce live young, it would be stupid to assume that Alfred the cat as a boy, would steal kittens to take care of." Damian said angrily what was he was going to do with four kittens that looked and would be like their unworthy father. He should give one to Selena he thought smiling to himself. She probably would take one look at it and run away. He "tt" again at the problem.

"I do know how animals and people are made," Dick said indignantly.

"Do you know that they look like the demon cat?" Damian asked.

The cave went silent, as it hit the occupants the implications of it all.

"We aren't killing them. We don't kill the Joker, we aren't letting Tim near them with his car." Damian said emphatically.

"The cat that almost bit off my finger. _The cat that fought Alfred_ _ **and won."**_ Bruce said as he rubbed the new skin growing on his finger.

"The cat that jumped on me and clawed me." Dick said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "This is terrible this is worse than when Jason came back and tried to kill everybody. Why us?"

"What are we going to do? Killing them is inhumane." Alfred said despairing.

In the end they did the only thing they could they gave the kittens away to people who could _handle them._ So when Jon got a kitten from Damian he thought it was because they were friends, not because he had impenetrable skin. Billy Batson had always wanted a kitten and how could he say 'no' to Batman? Captain Marvel had a kitten that he didn't know he needed, well he had the kitten that he was trying to get it to behave. Impulse had always wanted a kitten, thankfully he also healed fast. Wonder Woman never had a cat, but she did now. She really wondered why Batman seemed so despite to give them away.

They all found out too soon. The kittens showed their true colors.

Jon and the kitten he had, he named it Kitty. Original yeah, but he found that Kitty sucked eggs on the farm. Chased chickens and bit the cow's tails. He would have been covered in scars as many times as he caught the cat and the cat would scratch and yowl. Jon knew that this cat must be a fluke, Damian wouldn't give him a bad kitten. He wouldn't, they were friends.

Billy Batson was so happy with his kitten…at first. He determined that it must be a mutant, it was from Gotham so anything was possible. The cat, Lightning, would try to lay on him when he slept, he woke up before it could fully smother him. The cat also tried to scratch and bite him anytime that he came closer than a foot. The cat would get above the refrigerator and leap on him. It was Evil. His neighbors often heard, "Kitty no!" Whenever he was going to say "Shazam" the kitten would try to jump on him and get hit by lightning.

Bart's kitten was normal. He named it Robin and laughed at the name on the goofy uncoordinated cat. He was lucky, he just didn't know how lucky he was.

Diana's kitten less normal more evil. "Great Hera! Bruce's kitten is evil. I wonder if he knows?" She knew that he was Batman of course he would know. Diana was determined to make sure the cat learned how to behave. She tried everything and it didn't work. The cat peed on everything it shredded her clothes and it bit her metal boots. Metal boots. She got catnip, to calm it down it hyped it up. A spray bottle was suggested to make it mind, he chewed the bottle up and left pieces of it all around. Batman owed her so much for her taking in this demon cat. She named him, Felix Faust because he seemed to become her constant nemesis. She was almost at her wits end and tried to give the cat to Superman only to find that he had problems of his own with a kitten that Damian gave Jon.

 **AN I originally wasn't going to write another chapter, but I needed some cheering up so I wrote something crazy. I will update** ** _Wish We Could Turn Back Time_** **and** ** _Dojo's_** **soonish hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tim walked blearily into his apartment, he hadn't laid down in an honest to goodness bed in at last three days. Sleeping when he could where he could was catching up with him and his luck and caffeine was growing thin. He just didn't know the extent yet. He set his leather brief case down on his kitchenette and stared. A cat was perched on his counter.

It looked like the ghost of the cat he ran over. He still felt guilty over that even though he'd been told stories about the cat, he thought that they must have exaggerated about how bad the cat was. He reached out to the cat, it was real enough. He saw a letter on the counter addressed to him. Tim opened it and immediately began to read it.

"Red Robin,

I was given this cat by Batman and it's too much responsibility. I can't take it anymore. Batman told me that you liked cats and knew how to take care of them.

Sincerely,

Captain Marvel."

Tim looked at the cat that was currently giving him a death glare, he returned it with a Batglare™. He was the master of his apartment, thank you very much. Tim laughed as he looked at the little cat. "I don't a have a demon for a little brother for nothing. I can take anything you throw at me."

"Cat it looks like a nine year old couldn't handle you. What makes you so terrible?" He murmured before he got in his refrigerator he pulled out some lunch meat. Tim sniffed it and looked at the date, it had been a few days. He sighed as he thought about how much he need to go grocery shopping. He set the lunch meat out for the cat. He went to his bed room and shut the door, no one and nothing was getting in the way of sleep.

The cat was in bed with him when he woke up. He smelled the lunch meat he set out for the cat, on the kitten.

"Ahhh!" Tim shouted as he realized he wasn't alone in bed. The cat was trying to perch on his face. _His face._ "You may just be evil." He said as he picked the cat up and set it out of his bedroom while he showered off.

"I have no clue why anyone thought this was a good idea to give me a cat. I am Tim Drake CEO, Red Robin, and a teen Titan. I have lots of time and energy for a cat. Not that you aren't cute, in a creepy steal my soul kind of way. I may just name you… you look creepy, but Ra's would be honored if I named a cat after him. So what about Creed Bratton?" Tim laughed to himself as he thought about the name he chose. "I need more sleep."

"Creed, I am going out to get you food and a litterbox. Be good and don't do anything that can't be repaired in less than a minute." Tim told his cat as he grabbed his keys and put a Gotham Knights hoodie.

"Meow." Creed replied as he looked scarily smug.

An two hours later and Tim came home with grocery bags, a cat bed, and litter box. His once immaculate apartment was ransacked and it looked like a burglary had taken place. He silently went through his apartment looking to see if anyone was still there. He found Creed sleeping in his bed like a cat Goldilocks the cat looked undisturbed. Tim quickly pulled up the security footage and had he not been so done with everything that his life had thrown at him he would have screamed.

Creed Bratton was evil.

He watched in horror as he saw the cat go through his apartment systematically destroying everything in its path. Everything his sofa was shredded, the walls had been sprayed, and he had a brief case full of documents that had been scattered.

That's why he was given the cat, it was so clear now the universe hated him. Captain Marvel hated him. That cat hated him.

He slowly got up as he set up the litter box and cat bed in his bathroom. "Creed you are a bad cat, and now I have to clean up your mess instead of working on something that matters like catching Penguin.

Right as Tim said that what should happen, but a knock at his door and who should it be none other than one of Penguin's goons. Tim held back the urge to just shut the door in his face.

"Hello Mister Drake-Wayne, my employer wishes to speak with you." He said in a much too slick voice.

"And if I don't want to talk with him?" Tim asked, wishing that the goon would just leave, when he saw Creed walking free at his feet. It worked once when he was Robin, so why not now? He picked up Creed and threw him at the thug, Creed Bratton acted accordingly he scratched and bit the man. His face had many stiches afterward and made him look like Frankenstein's monster.

Tim watched as the goon ran back to his car as his thug friend tried to pry the cat off of him, they where failing so badly that the other goon finally pepper sprayed them, the thug and the cat. Tim hadn't heard anyone scream that loudly before. He stopped recording on his phone. "That's one to post one YouTube under #onlyingotham. At least Creed was good for something," he said as he phoned for an ambulance for the poor goon.


	4. Chapter 4

There's a rumor around Gotham that all the underworld knows. Do not under any circumstance try to go to Timothy Drakes apartment, do not try to kidnap him, do not try to intimidate him, do not look at him wrong. The Wayne's are known to have protection from Batman, he however has protection from something worse, much worse. A seven-pound cat, that has made it to where at least seven thugs get seventy stitches between them. There is no begging for mercy, no pleading to be spared, the cat doesn't care. It's a real terror, it can't be bribed or reasoned with and it doesn't care if you have a family.

The cat was the talk of the Iceberg Lounge for weeks, it cause Oswald Cobblepot to lose many goons, they quit rather than face the beast. He hired two people to get the cat and kill it to send a message to Drake. The men failed and got out of the mercenary business completely. They both live as far away from Gotham as they could find. They had both agreed that Antarctica wasn't bad once they got used to the cold. It couldn't support much life and that was fine with them the cat couldn't find them there.

Tim sighed as he picked up after the cat. Creed loved making everyone's life miserable. On the upside, after the cat attacked everyone that wasn't Tim, he didn't get kidnapped anymore. Ra's had tried to kill the cat only to be taken back to his nearest fortress to use the Lazarus pit to heal himself, from his extensive injuries. Oswald Cobblepot couldn't find anyone that would come near him anymore, and he'd considered taking the cat on patrol if it got out that the cat was stopping crime, it would stop altogether.

Creed was good for something, as long as Tim kept him fed and happy he didn't attack him anymore. Creed wasn't so inclined to not attack his brothers and sister. Bruce had taken to calling every day to make sure he was okay. No one came over anymore, and any time Tim had to stitch himself up he made sure to lock himself up in the bathroom so the cat wouldn't eat his blood. they had a system worked out, Tim didn't bother Creed, he fed him and backed away slowly and Creed made sure that no one ever came to his apartment.

It worked out well enough, to say the least, even if no one good, bad or neutral, could ever step inside Tim's apartment anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Bart was preparing to go to a Titan's meeting when he noticed that his cat, Robin was sleeping. He had never seen such a lazy cat before Robin, the cat was almost tragically lazy. Bart sighed as he went on thinking about his sweet little cat. He would give it scraps of food and the cat couldn't find them, it would stick its head in a can of cat food and the poor cat wouldn't be able to figure out how to get free. Without thinking he picked up his little sweetheart of a cat and gently placed it in a padded backpack. He made sure not to jostle the backpack and to keep the cat safe. He loved the furry creature and wanted to show Robin off to the others. He just loved cat Robin, and he knew that all the other Titans would love Robin.

He was surprised to find that when Jon saw the cat he just had this broken look on his face and said, "I never did anything to it. Why does it have find me, just to torture me?" Jon backed away from Impulse and went to find cover. Bart just shrugged and went to the kitchen to get a snack before the meeting started.

He held Robin in one had as the cat went boneless against him and started purring. Bart smiled at the cat, it might not be very smart, but it makes up for it in sweetness to him and everyone it came in contact with. He laughed at Jon's strange reaction to him. That was so bizarre.

Damian and Tim arrived shortly after Bart had finished his sandwiches. Damian the current Robin's eye slits went wide as he went to go in a defensive position at the sight of the speedster and cat. He relaxed after a second, "Is that your cat?" Damian asked in an octave higher than his usual tone of voice.

"Yeah, Robin's a real sweetheart. I didn't want to leave her alone so I brought her to the meeting." Bart replied as he rubbed on his cat. "Who is a good kitty?" he told Robin as he rubbed under her chin.

Damian's eye almost bugged out as he saw the display of affection the cat was giving. It was purring, the cat that looked like the two evil ones that haunted his dreams, was purring.

"Where is Kent? I need to speak with him." Damian asked in that voice that made him appear... afraid? Bart almost wondered if this was a dream.

"I don't know he took one look at me and ran away. I think he doesn't like cats'" Bart said as he tapped his foot as he petted Robin's fur.

"Have you heard about Creed, Felix, or Kitty?" Tim asked laughing to himself at Damian's response.

"No, who are they?" Bart asked questioningly.

"They are Robin's brothers. Captain Marvel gave me his cat, I named it Creed. No one comes to my apartment anymore, B. calls me every day to make sure I'm still okay. Felix is Wonder Woman's cat." Tim pulled up pictures on his phone that Diana sent him, it was her metal boots that had scrapes and bite marks. A different picture showed the cat with its soulless eyes and extended claws on her sofa and a water bottle in its mouth.

"Is that even a cat?" Bart asked as he looked at the pictures. "It doesn't seem like a cat."

Tim's only reply was a laugh, he showed the pictures that Superman sent of their cat hanging on to a cows tail as it was in the in the middle of swinging it to and from its sides, then the picture of the cat chasing chickens and sucking eggs.

"I think you have the only normal cat," Tim told him.

Bart looked down at his boneless cat that fell asleep in his arms. "I should have named the cat, Lucky." Bart just couldn't believe that his cat could be related to those... creatures of destruction.

The meeting between the Titans was interesting, to say the least.

If any of the newer Titans' had been to Jon's house they didn't dare come near Bart or Robin the cat.

Bart never realized just how lucky he was.

Tim and Creed had an agreement, they didn't mess with the other and it was good, up until Creed got bored. Tim had tried everything to keep him entertained so his apartment suffered through being sprayed and the sofas were shredded. It bothered Tim, but on the other had no one came to his apartment anymore.

Tim decided to make Creed do something other than tear up his apartment, he bought him a little cat playhouse. Creed went through those almost faster than Tim could order them on Amazon. Tim researched how to train a cat to a leash, now that Creed had chased all the other villains away from his apartment and everyone else he was getting a little fat. Tim read out how to leash train a cat, "Know thy feline. ... Purchase a harness for the leash, not a collar. ... Start slow, take baby steps forward, and expect setbacks. ... Before you even think about stepping outside you must get your cat used to wearing the harness and leash." Tim read the first article he found after he googled it.

"Sounds like fun. We can do this Creed, right big boy?" Tim said as he looked at the mangy cat. He didn't dare pet him, Bruce's thumb still hadn't fully healed yet.

Tim juggled work, being Red Robin, and making sure that Creed didn't mess up everything in his apartment. He still was trying to find out how he tore up a tablet by biting it many times, and Creed was fine, totally unscathed.

Tim bought a harness and put it on Creed.

Eventually, it got out that Tim could handle Creed, Diana and Jon gave him their cats. Tim wanted to scream. This was a reason that he should never have accepted a package from Damian. He had gotten a text that said, "come immediately." Damian never texted him, unless it was important so when Damian met him and handed him a box.

He opened the box to find two cats that looked like Creed. His lucky night. The only reason he hadn't been kicked out was because Bruce owned the building. The building manager hated Tim, and he hated Creed. Now he had three cats that were bad.

Tim did the only logical thing, he tried to pawn them off.

"Hey, Bart do you want another cat?" Tim asked as he called his friend.

"One of those demon creatures? A cat that chewed on metal shoes, or one that sucks eggs and bites cows tails? Your my friend a fellow Titan, but I can't chance it. Sorry, Rob." Bart said fast, but not so fast that he couldn't understand.

"That's okay. I might have an idea. Do you want to give your Rouges a cat?" Tim asked.

"That is the best-worst idea I've ever heard." Bart said, "The rogues would love a cat and they would treat it good. I'm in I'll meet you in Gotham for the cats."

Bart appeared in flash for the cats. "Thanks for the cats, I've been having trouble keeping up with them and everything else if the cats are as bad as they were for Supes and Wonder Woman, I'll have free time forever," Bart said as he placed the cats in his padded backpack. He was bitten a few times and his arms were scratched to ribbons. "I owe you one, Rob. I'll go ahead and leave them outside the rogue's hideout," with that Bart disappeared, leaving Tim with an empty box and a patrol that needed to be finished.

After Tim was done patrolling his section of Gotham he made it in time to crash inside his apartment. He got a cup of coffee and brought up his laptop out of a batcase, he took more caution protecting his equipment ever since his tablet got eaten. He started typing his report, two muggings, he pawned cats off on Bart, who gave them to rogues, and then a he stopped a bank heist by inexperienced thugs. Not a bad night. When he was done he told Creed, "Good night Creed. It's nice talking to you, it beats talking to myself."

The next day Tim's harness for Creed came in. It was also the day that Tim realized that Creed needed to be neutered.

"I got into this mess because Damian didn't believe in spaying and neutering. Now I have to find a good vet." Tim muttered as he tried to catch Creed to put him in a harness. Creed had never physically harmed, badly. All that changed.

That afternoon Tim arrived at the vet's office to get Creed neutered, he was wearing sunglasses so no one would recognize him. He knew almost everyone in Gotham knew about Creed, he saw a tabloid with him and Creed. Almost everyone in Gotham knew to stay away from Creed by now.

The lady that greeted him looked at him funny. Tim didn't blame her, he had bandages covering his arms. The cat carrier was rattling around as Tim held him.

"My name is Alvin Draper, this is my cat. He needs to be neutered." Tim said and the lady handed him a stack of papers to fill out.

Tim sat down in the office with one leg over the carrier to keep Creed from toppling it. He filled out the paperwork as fast as he could with his injured arms. He really needed to get stitches and even though he disinfected the cuts, they needed to be examined.

Tim handed Creed over to a vet's assistant and the paperwork to an office worker. He went to the manor for Alfred to stitch his cuts. After the cuts had been taken care of he was able to work uninterrupted for the first time since he got Creed, it was nice. Nothing tried to just stare at him, meow obnoxiously, or eat his supper. Tim forgot what it felt like until he received a phone call that ruined that silence.

"Mr. Draper, your cat, well he, he's ready to come home. Is he usually that.. aggressive?" The woman asked.

"What did he do now?" Tim asked resigned.

"Your cat he just went crazy! I'll show you what he did when you pick him up." The woman sounded frantic.

"I'll be there soon. He is neutered right?" Tim asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, the vet didn't want him to reproduce."

Tim saved the work he had been working on, and left to pick up Creed. He dreaded walking in. The vet's office was... a mess. It looked like a post-apocalypse sort of shelter. Creed did this. Tim instinctively knew it had to be Creed.

"Here he is. Take him while he's still sedated." Tim was handed the cat carrier with Creed in it quickly. "He did this, he ruined the office and he tried to kill the vet. Just pay us for the damage the vet said he'd do the neutering for free." The vets assistant said as she all, but pushed Tim out the door with a still sleeping Creed.

 **AN : The next chapter Tim will be gaining (trying to gain) Creeds respect and ends earning respect of all most ever other heroes. In other words Creed learns how to walk on a leash.**

 **I had some ideas and then I sat down to write this and somehow this is the direction it went in. This wasn't what I originally intended for this chapter to be, but I'm happy with it. I'll probably add another chapter sometime.**

 **Also an update on the Central City Rogues and their cats.**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Damian was drawing in his sketch book listening to music through his earbuds, when suddenly a black hood slipped over his head and he was restrained and put over someone's bony shoulder. How the heck was he being kidnapped in his home?

He was going to murder whoever was behind this. Cut their heads off and feed them to cats. He was thrown in the back of a car and a blanket was put on top of him. "tt, imbecilic person, sleeping child routine will not work if I scream." Damian didn't get an answer.

The car took rights and lefts weaving in and out of Gotham's traffic he was counting the turns it was odd he knew the route. It was familiar to Damian. The car finally stopped and he was lead inside a private elevator and into an apartment. Tim's apartment. With Creed.

He should have known.

"Are you trying to murder me with your cat?" Damian asked deadpanning.

"No, ever since I got him neutered he stopped cleaning himself and he stinks. The whole apartment smells now and he's happy. He does it to spite me. I can't de-claw him because I have no clue what he'd do in retaliation." Tim said as he sighed, "I need your help Damian."

"Drake, you are going to be the death of us both," Damian replies, "What do you need me to do?"

Tim started to pace as Creed watched with his tail flicking back and forth, "We need to bathe him. I didn't want to do it by myself because I didn't want him to slash my wrists and bleed out. I think that's what he was planning to do. I don't feel safe with him anymore." Tim said worried. "I can't keep living this way."

"I am honestly surprised you're still alive now." Damian stated as he wished that he had been kidnapped by anyone else.

"Here's some gloves and safety glasses. Also, I have an extra Kevlar vest you can borrow so he can't get you there. When we bathe him, make sure you protect your major arteries." Tim said, which caused more red flags to start waving. Damian was briefly tempted to grab the cat and toss it out the window, they were on the top floor he couldn't survive it. Could it?

Damian and Tim suited up with Kevlar vests, safety glasses, leather reinforced gloves, and long sleeves. They prayed it would be enough. Tim's kitchen sink was filled half way with gentle dog shampoo. (Tim tried, okay)

"I tried to sedate him, I gave him some warm milk with pet sedatives. That didn't work, next I tried to use blow darts, and he dodged them all. I knew then I need help." Tim said as they sprang into their plan to catch Creed.

The Gotham vigilantes met their match with the small cat that left a wake of destruction in every direction it turned to. Pictures that hadn't been taken down in preparation were knocked off the wall and when Creed crawled in Tim's kitchen cabinets breaking the dishes inside them.

Damian finally caught the demon cat when it leaped out. Creed was growling in a threatening manner he kept lashing out and scratching at Damian. He was quickly put in the warm water and lathered up with soap. It sounded like a chain saw was being started as his growling just intensified.

Damian let out the water and Creed was gently rinsed off, Tim wrapped him in a ratty towel that he had. Creed kept eye contact as he watched Tim unblinking. Tim and Damian put Creed in his harness and then barricaded Creed in the bathroom.

"Thanks for helping," Tim said as he was still breathing heavy from fighting with the evil cat.

"You owe me," Damian replied in a breathless voice, "Big time."

"I know." Tim stated, "I know. I'm going to get that cat to respect me if it's the last thing I do on this earth."

 ** _Central City_**

The Rouges were inside there hangout when they heard a meow that broke their hearts. It was so forlorn and sad it couldn't be ignored. So when Captain Cold, Trickster, and Heat wave walked out they saw two half grown cats stuck in a box. They were so sweet and dirty looking they couldn't say no to take them in their hideout.

The little ugly brown and black spotted cats were freed. They turned into different creatures all together, they didn't sound sweet and distressed. The little kittens had turned into lions as they ate the milk the rouges kept beside their beer in the refrigerator.

"I used to take kittens and tie their tails together and throw them at little girls, could we do that to them?" Trickster asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"No, we don't do that, we don't hurt women, children, puppies, or kittens. We have a code to live by," Lenard said as he started to plan for the cats in their hideout.

"We could always take them to a no-kill shelter," Mick said as he looked at them suspiciously. Cats are dropped off at their hideout for no purpose? He wasn't that naive. They could be monsters or they could have rabies.

"They kill the animals after so long, they just take them somewhere else to kill them, and call themselves no kill. There so ugly, that's probably why no one wanted them." Lenard said as he looked at the poor sweet kittens.

"We keep 'em then?" Mick asked looking at both of his friends.

"Yeah, we keep them."

"Ohh, what will we name them?" James asked excited.

"We will decide that after we get them some food and whatever else cats need," Lenard told them.

James and Mick went to a local store that would have everything that the cat would ever need. Mick didn't like going anywhere with just him and James, but there was something off about those cats.

They returned to see their hideout in one piece, Leonard was asleep on the couch with both cats on either side of him. James squealed at the sight, he sounded like a teenage girl who saw a friend for the first time that day.

Lenard awoke to see both of them with the grocery bags full of cat supplies, "Hey you're back early," He said as he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, we got everything," Mick said as he stared at the still sleeping cats.

"Can I hold one of them?" James asked as his smile gat bigger looking at the furry creatures.

"Sure, be careful though." Lenard said in his cool, even voice.

James picked up one of the cats on the couch and it yowled and scratched and bit him. It was acting like it was on bane venom. James dropped it as quickly as he could and climbed on the kitchen table to get away from it. Mick pulled out the heat gun and aimed it at the cat.

"I knew there was something wrong with those freaking cats!" He yelled as he tried to hit one.

"Stop it! There just babies they don't know any better! We can teach them better!" James reasoned even as the cat was about to jump on the table to get at him again.

"Fine," Mick said as he lowered his gun and went to get where a cat couldn't get at him. "I knew those cat's wouldn't be anything, but trouble."

Gotham City Tim's apartment****************************************

"Creed, you are going to respect me," Tim said as he fought with him to put his cat harness on.

Creed merely growled a response as he bit Tim's finger for the third time that day. Creed was much worse after being fixed. Tim had become numb to the pain of Creeds teeth, and carried on. He put on the leash and they began their walk around Gotham. Tim was dressed in as non-descript clothes as he could. The last thing he needed was people running away from him and Creed yelling, "It's the demon cat!"

They started their walk with Creed laying down and starting to bathe himself, Tim picked up the cat and put him on his feet as he went boneless and laid back down to lick himself again. "Really?" Tim said as he sighed and picked up Creed and carried him around Gotham where he was a good cat.

Tim was shocked, Creed was acting like a good cat. He let kids pet him and he purred when Tim patted him with his scarred fingers. They shared a churro and Creed ate it without trying to take Tim's half too. It was going well for their second time out. A little girl, about seven or so walked up to them and saw Tim in his hoodie pulled over his head she still came closer.

"Hey mister, can I pet your cat?" she asked in a small voice, she looked Tim in the eyes and the suddenly it clicked to her. "You're Tim Drake that's the demon cat! You've tamed the demon cat!" She cried as she pet Creed.

Creed purred and was gold for her and the rest of the walk Creed walked and acted like he was a normal cat. It was freaking Tim out.

Dick saw Tim while he was running in the park and started jogging to his brother, until he saw Creed. Dick stayed at least ten feet away.

"Hey, how are you and Creed?" Dick yelled as he jogged.

"Fine, he's been acting like a normal cat."

"That's good, but I have a hard time believing it. I am mentally and physically scarred by those cats," Dick shouted.

"I'll see you later. Creed's been out long enough for today." Tim yelled as he and Creed walked back into his apartment.

"Bye, baby bird, don't let the cat murder you," Dick said as he kept jogging.

"I won't," Tim said under his breath. They walked up the top floor, passing a few people that immediately got out of Creed's way.

They walked in the door and Tim picked up his cat and freed him from his harness. Creed growled and scratched at him. "Nice to know your back, Creed."

Tim went to work on some reports he needed to do, as Creed went about destroying another cat palace. The walk tired Creed out and he fell asleep on the top of it with his tail flicking back and forth. Tim watched him and began to feel his eyelids get heavier, as he stifled a yawn. Tim saved the work he was doing put his laptop in the Batcase and laid down on his chewed up sofa and curled up under a blanket.

It was later when Bruce in a flurry of panic broke in Tim's apartment when Tim slept through his cell phone ringing. All Bruce knew was that Dick saw Tim walking Creed and then Tim wasn't answering his phone and Bruce always called at that time to make sure Creed hadn't killed him.

Bruce saw Creed asleep on top of the mound of blankets that Tim was sleeping under. Creed's soulless eyes looked at Bruce questioningly. Creed looked like he wanted to kill Bruce, but was too tired to act on the impulse.

Tim looked up at Bruce sleepily, "I missed your call didn't I?"

"You did. Dick said that he saw you walking Creed and I thought the worst," Bruce admitted.

"Sorry. Creed was good when we took a walk, I was surprised," Tim said as he sat up.

"It's fine I don't see you often enough. You really turned Creed around, I always knew you could do the impossible," Bruce said to his middle child.

"I didn't do that much. I mainly avoid getting scratched," Tim said as Creed got off the blankets and went to get on the top of a book case to stare down at Bruce.

"He does that. I wouldn't worry about it," Tim said as he walked in the kitchenette, "Do you want anything? I have some coffee."

"I'm fine, thanks." Bruce said as he watched Creed stare at him.

Tim walked in carrying in a large mug of coffee. Creed seemed to relax when Tim was back in the room with him. Bruce had to marvel at Tim's skill with the demon cat.

Central City*************************************************

Bart was at home enjoying the quietest time he ever had as a hero. The cats he dropped off with the rouges must have worked. Bart had given the cats a little sedative to make them sleepy and docile so that the rouges wouldn't suspect a thing until it was much too late to escape from them.

Bart smiled, he learned a lot from being around Robin.

 **AN**

 **I don't know as much about Flash Rouges, but I tried.**

 **Feel free to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We should plan a robbery, we make sure we get caught, then they have to throw us in jail. The cats can't get us then. It has to work, they're evil and I can't stand it anymore," Trickster thought out loud.

The cats were only getting had taken over their hideout and trashed it. It was worse than they ever could have imagined, for all their good intentions of taking care of the cats, giving them a good home, and loving them the cats took that and used it as a weakness exploiting the Rouges any chance they got.

The two cats demanded canned cat food, otherwise, they would chew on the refrigerator. The refrigerator. The demon cats would chew on the metal and get the door to open and eat anything in it. Green beans, leftover Chinese takeout, and out of date shredded cheese. The two cats left the dry cat food the Rouges left out for them untouched. The cats destroyed the hideout, the refrigerator wasn't able to keep food cold any more with tiny teeth marks riddling it. The ratty furniture that had come with the abandoned building was starting to fall apart even more. The sofa they used the most was barely holding itself together the stuffing had bled out all over the floor in the hideout. Something had to change.

Leonard spoke up in the car the rouges was sitting in away from the cats, "We'll put them in a box and give them to a shelter. We have a code, we don't kill, we don't hurt women, children, and even evil cats. We'll just let the shelter reform them." The car shifted when they turned to look at each. They felt demeaned at being kicked out of their hideout, by cats that weighed less than ten pounds. It was sad.

"That sounds like animal prison," Mick said from the back seat, "I'm in."

Rounding up the cats wasn't easy or painless, it took many cans of Fancy Feast and sleeping aids before they tried to enter the hideout. Mick opened the cans of cat food and dumped them in a bowl and they mixed in some sleeping pills with it. They just wanted to live in their hideout again. Cats weren't supposed to do that! Leonard had seen the tabloids that had told horror stories about Tim Drake-Wayne's cat, but it was tabloids and he didn't trust them. They all did now, the cat from Gotham and their demon cats seemed eerily familiar.

"Here kitty, here kitty, kitty, kitty," James was saying in a sing-songy voice luring the cats out to eat the food. They came and descended on the food like that of birds on carnage. The cats yowled and made noises that, the three men were almost certain that cats shouldn't make. The two cats ate the cat food quickly, and the rouges knew they had to act fast they couldn't waste a minute to get the cats in the cat carrier Captain Cold stole from a pet store. The had ran through the steps like a well-practiced robbery, Mick and Leonard were going to grab the cats. James was going to open the cage and shut it before the cats could leave and terrorize them.

It was a good plan. It should have worked, and if they were normal cats it would have.

The first sign of trouble came when the cats didn't get sleepy from all the sleeping pills in the cat food they consumed. The little brown mottled cats didn't slow down a bit, they scratched and bit at any part of Leonard, James, or Mick they could get at. It took an hour to get two cats in a carrier. One of the cats would be placed in it, and they would finally catch the other when they tried to put the second cat in the carrier the first cat would jump out.

The car ride to the shelter they picked out was long and filled with loud yowls and meows from the evil cats in the back seat. The car they boosted sat three in the front and so they all three sat in the front. They didn't say they were afraid of the cats because that was ridiculous, but the cats left all there arms and faces with long bloody scratches. They all were hurt in one form or another from the cats, and they could smell the blood on them. No one wanted to be close to them in a enclosed vehicle, it didn't matter if the cats were in a carrier.

The shelter they once had said they would never take the cats to was mostly empty as just Leonard walked the two cats in the shelter where he was greeted by a volunteer who was reading a book. She pushed her glasses up on her face as she set the book down and looked at him and the cats who were still acting possessed.

"I can't take care of the cats anymore," Leonard said before he was interrupted by a yowl, "I just can't take it anymore."

"You look so familiar," another yowl cut through the air as the girl studied his face. "I know you! You're Captain Cold! What have you done to the poor cats! I can't take them!" the girl was quickly getting hysterical. She picked up her phone and started to call the police. The cats yowled even more.

Leonard's face showed no emotion as he felt himself dying inside. The police station was close so they would have to leave soon he didn't get a chance to drop off the cats. He had to run to keep from being captured by the cops. He ran full force to the car and put the cats in the back seat and ordered Mick to drive.

James was almost in tears as the cats yowled in the backseat of the car. "Why? What happened why didn't you just leave them in the shelter? You could have left them in the parking lot!"

"I agree with him. What the happened?" Mick asked gruffly as he moved through traffic.

"The girl recognized me and wouldn't take that cats and she called the cops," Leonard said before muttering under his breath, "James' idea is sounding better and better."

"I know a bank we could rob," James said desperately to be free of the cats.

"Let's do it," Mick said as he patted the heat gun.

Leonard sighed, "We've done worse." It was settled they were going to jail to avoid being cat owners.

It was half an hour later when the police and Flash caught the rouges robbing a bank. The three of them faked being angry at being caught. It was relief that sank through them, at the sight of the safety that jail brought from the refuge from the two cats. The homey metal bars and police officers that were always there. Completely and totally evil and demon cat free.

The police found the stolen car they had used and the cats weren't their problems anymore. They didn't care what happened to them or who was the unlucky person who had to take care of them.

They were in the holding cell when James's announced, "This is what freedom feels like." They all had a smile on when they could actually sleep and not wake up in fear with a claw at their necks.

"Sweet freedom!" James shouted as he stood on the cot in the jail cell.

 **AN**

 **I love writing about demon cats! Review what you think!**


End file.
